


"Ben! I'm Pregnant!"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Birth, DaddyBatch, F/M, cumberfluff, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cumbersmut then Daddybatch story. We start at the night the baby was conceived then follow along until it's born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ben! I'm Pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it's very late, or should I say early in the morning (5:00am) and if I don't wish to sleep all day again I better try to sleep.
> 
> Prompt- Can you do like a cumbersmut/ daddy batch like the night the baby was conceived is just fluff and smut then ben in the hospital room when the baby is delivered. And all his joy and happiness lol.

_________________________________

"You look beautiful love." Ben comes up behind you and kisses your neck as he sweeps your hair away. 

"Mmm, you don't look so bad yourself babe." You turn around to look at him and run your fingers through his hair. He caresses your cheeks and kisses you lightly on the lips. One kiss, two, three kisses, heating up each time. Ben smirks to you and raises his eyebrow.

"You smell wonderful tonight" he leans back into your neck and takes a big sniff to smell your perfume. He kisses again and then nibbles and sucks lightly at your skin before moving down to you're collarbone. 

"Bedroom?" You asked as you pulled away 

"Great idea." He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the bedroom, he kissed you and smiled all the way. Once arriving in the bedroom he placed you on the bed and began to touch you in all the right spots, he was smooth and sensual tonight. He kept his sweet kind look in his eyes, it wasn't a lust and dark look. He wanted to feel the love the closeness between you tonight. He unbutton his shirt and you took your shirt and bra off. He then unbuttoned his pants and slid them off along with his underpants. He straddle you and kissed more, brushing up against your ear and then kissing and sucking your earlobe. He worked his way down to pay attention to your breast that were hard and ready for some playtime. 

"Mmm" you moaned as he sucked and kiss your nipples, flicking each with his tongue before moving down to kneel between your legs. He pulled you bottoms and panties off in one pull and you lifted your hips to help him out. He kissed and rubbed each thigh softly, he moved to the inner thigh and kissed and touched. He moved closer to your center, he kissed each side of your belly where your hip bone ended and then took his fingers and danced over your pussy with them, he kissed your clit and licked and sucked it, making you so aroused that you felt yourself growing wetter with every move.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked as he looked up to.

"Yes" you nodded and he slipped a finger into your warm and wet center, you moaned at the feeling. He got deep inside of you and then pulled out and spread the wetness around and up to your clit, he moved his thumb in circles around it as he pushed his finger back inside and made you become even wetter. His cock was growing with every move and when he felt you were plenty wet he came back to kiss your lips and look into your eyes to make sure you were ready to have him inside you. You held his cock and guided him into your warm pussy and you both moaned out. Ben stayed still until you got used to him. He kissed and caressed your head. He wrapped a hand around your waist to the small of your back and you felt a sensation rise up your spine. He started moving gently, not hard at first, slow and meaningful movements. He started pushing harder and deeper into you. He rolled over and you were now on top, free to do as you please with him. You kiss and rub his chest, he plays with your clit as you begin to ride him, up and down you grinned against him. Harder and harder, faster and faster, he rolled you back to the bed and he was in charge again. He took your legs and raised them high and pushed them back so he could get deeper and deeper.

"FUCK..." Ben groaned as he got close to his release.

"Ben!!" You moan as your orgasm sweeps over your body.

"God...YES!!" Ben says so loud that the neighbors are sure to hear. Ben releases himself into you but he doesn't remove himself from you. He leans back down and kisses you again.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"What did I do to deserve you?" You returned his question.

"I love you, you mean so much to me. You are my world, my everything." Ben spoke.

Laying like this makes you both feel as if you are one. Your both are so much in love, not just sexually. Physically, mentally, you both are so in sync and just belong together. 

"I love you." You speak. Ben pulls out and lays down beside, he cups your cheek and kisses your forehead. You both fall asleep in pure pleasure.   
**************  
THREE WEEKS LATER:

"Hmm." You hum to yourself. You are looking at the calendar and notice you are two weeks late for your period, you are very regular so you grab the pregnancy test beneath the bathroom sink. Ben's already gone to work and you decided to use the the test.

You sit it on the counter and walk off for a bit to try to pass the time. Thoughts race through your mind  
"What if I am pregnant?"   
"Oh my god, what do I do?"  
"How is Ben going to take it?"   
You finally shake your head and snap yourself out of the trance that had consumed you. It's time to check the test.

"Oh my god..." You tear up with a smile on your face.

The rest of the day you thought of how to tell Benedict, he be gone till too late tonight and you couldn't sit down so you decided to get dressed and head to the studio to visit him. You'd have no peace until you told him.

Pulling up to the studio you spot Ben walking to the set from his trailer, the gate keeper let you in as he had seen you before with Ben and the production team let you in. "Ben!" You shouted to him and he turned his head to see you walking toward him.

"Babe! What are you doing here? What a pleasant surprise." He wrapped you in his arms and kissed you.

"Ben you're on in five." A producer called out to him.

"I'll be right there." He said and then turned back to you.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go babe, come watch or sit in my trailer I'll be with you as soon as I can." He said before kissing you again and walking away.

"Ben! I'm pregnant!" It burst out of you.

"Okay." He called back to me as he walked into the studio. It hit him like a ton of bricks as he walked on to set.

"What..." He though and ran back out the door to find you still standing there, a smile appeared in your face before the tears began again.

"What did you say?" He asked as he walked back to you.

"I'm pregnant." You beamed.

"Oh... PREGNANT?" It sunk in.

"Really?" Tears came to his eye and he smiled wide. All you could do was nod. He took your face into his hand and kissed you, he then hugged you so tight and kissed your belly. He was so happy he picked you up and spun you around before he realized what he did.

"Are you okay? Baby okay?" He asked panicked.

"Yes Ben, we are okay." You smiled, You could tell he was going to be watching you like a hulk for the next eight and a half months, You couldn't be happier.  
***************  
EIGHT MONTHS LATER: 

"Ow!!!" You felt like someone was twisting my insides. You had spelt well durning the night except a few pains.   
This spell had woken you from a sound sleep and it woke Ben up also.

"Darling?" He asked as he sat up, he saw you holding your swollen abdomen.

"Wooo wooo wooo." You breathed through the pains you were having. 

"Ben. I think it's time..." You looked at him, he could see your frightened look. He got up to rush to your side and hold you and rubbed circles in your back.  
*********  
TWENTY HOURS LATER:

You both had gotten to the hospital in a timely fashion and they had you set up in a room quickly. Ben comforted you all day long and catered to your every need, he offered support during the tough contractions and made you laugh when you need a distraction.  
After twenty hours of hard labor it was finally time to push. The stress in the room was high, you and Ben couldn't have been happier to meet your new little one but the pain and panic you were experiencing put a damper on it.

"Okay Mrs. Cumberbatch, we need you to push with your next contraction." The doctor said as she set at the end of the bed.

You looked up to Ben, he looked down and kissed your forehead.

"You can do this sweetheart, I'm going to be right here." He held your hand and you felt a contraction coming on.

"I feel one coming." You told the doctor.

"Okay pull your knees back and push okay." The doctor said.

"One two three four......" Ben counted with the doctor and nurses.

"That's my girl." He said as he placed a cool washcloth on you're head. 

"Again..." The doctor said.

Counting started again and then a few times more.

Several contractions later you could feel the baby's head very close to being out. You cried in pain and screamed with each push.

"BEN, please I can't do this..." You begged him.

"Your are doing so good babe, it's so close." 

"Push again _______" the doctor said and you pushed down, grabbing your belly instead of your knees, the nurse pulled one back and Ben pulled the other back.

"Oh sweetheart you're doing so good. The baby's crowing honey!" Ben spoke as he teared up.

With a few more pushes the baby's head was out and you screamed loud at the pain.

"Please...please just pull it out!" You begged and cried.

"You are getting it out babe, you are doing so good. A few more pushes." Ben encouraged you.

"No, no more, I can't...I'm sorry." 

"Yes you can honey, you have too. The baby is almost here darling. I'm so proud of you. Push once more for me okay." Ben rubbed your cheek and your knee.

With one more push and a few more screams the baby was out and on your belly.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said.

"A girl..." Ben cried and looked on at your new baby girl that lay on your stomach. You were out of breath and you breathed heavily, the nurses gave you some oxygen to help you out. Between the delivery and your cries you accepted the extra oxygen gladly.

"You did it babe, I'm so proud of you honey. Look, it's our baby girl." Ben bent down and ran his hands over your hair and kissed your forehead, his tears dripped down onto you. He whipped your tears away and took picture of the baby girl. He followed the nurses over to the table to get her cleaned up and weight and measured. 

A while later your new baby girl was swaddled in pink and in her daddy's arms.

"Hi, Amelia. I'm your daddy... That's your mummy other there, she's so though and brave and I love her so much." He looked up from Amelia and looked to you with a big smile which you returned with your own smile. You're perfect little family, all together at last. 

"I love you babe, I'm so thankful for you. I couldn't be happier..." Benedict got up and kissed you.

"I love you, thank you for being there for me." You said. 

"I would have never wanted to be anywhere else." He said and looked back to his little girl. 

"As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you" Ben sung to Amelia before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she wrapped her small hand around his finger.


End file.
